reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
John Marston/Quotes
These are quotations by or related to John Marston. Red Dead Redemption Skinning * "I can sell this." * "This'll fetch a good price." * "Ugh. This is nasty." * "Lie still." *chuckles* * "Ugh. What have you been eating?" * "This stinks" * "Ugh. You stink!" * "C´mon, let´s get this over with!" * "Tough one, ain't ya?" Riding * "Faster!" * "Easy up, now." * "Slooow up." * "C´mon!" * "Let's go!" * "Easy" * "Heeey" * "Gitty Up!" * "Yaaa" Shopping/Selling * "Hey there." * "That's all I have/got." * "Nice doing business with you" * "I'll bring more next time." * "Why do I feel like I just got robbed?" * "I dont know how you get away with these prices, mister." Placing hogtied person on horse * "You comfortable?" * "You get the smelly end." * "Shut up and no annoying the horse." * "Try not to fall off!" * "Don't annoy me!" * "I'll ride slow, don't worry." * "Relax, or die." * "Horse, meet idiot" Looting Bodies *(Looting innocent) "What am I doing?" *(Looting female) "I'm sorry, ma'am." *(Looting female) "If you were alive, this'd be considered adultery." *(Looting outlaw or lawman) "To the victor, the spoils." *(Looting outlaw or lawman) "You won't be needin' this anymore." *(Looting anyone) "This ain't nice, I know." *(Looting anyone) "Sorry, friend." *(Looting anyone) "If it ain't me, it's someone else." *(Looting anyone) "Can I have this?" *(Looting male) "Excuse me partner, I ain't gettin' fresh." *(Looting male) "My apologies, mister" *(Looting a victim) "First they shoot you then they rob you. *chuckles* Great country." *(Looting outlaw) "Mind if I borrow this friend?" *(Looting anyone) "First killed and now robbed, this truly ain't your day friend." (Something like that...) Misc * (Saving man from wild animals) "We all have problems, and we must solve them together or we die alone." * (Usually in heavy combat) "MY NAME'S JOHN MARSTON, FRIEND!" * "Hola, Señor. Sorry, no hablo espanol." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Sorry, those days are over." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Unfortunately, I'm married." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "I'm a married man." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Haha, I don´t think so!" * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Ha, my wife would kill me." * (When prostitute asks you to join them) "Damn, you ugly." * (When someone stands during blackjack) "Do you piss sittin' down?" * (While playing poker) "Give me a real card now" * (While playing poker) "It´s all coming back to me now." * (While playing poker) "Who invited the lady?" * (While playing poker) "Easy there, Cowboy" * (While playing poker) "I'll check" * (While playing poker) "Check" * (While playing poker) "You borjacking or you just lost your balls?" * (While playing poker) "Fold" * (While playing poker) "Give me some decent this time" * (While playing poker) "Well playing, Sir" * (While playing poker) "Damn!" * (While playing poker) "Boring" * (While playing poker) "All-In!" * (While playing poker) "Let's make this interesting" * (While playing poker) "I think I'm gonna call" * (While playing poker) "Sure, I bet" * (While playing poker) "I call" * (While playing poker) "Ah, comone!" * (While playing poker) "No thanks" * (While playing poker) "I'm gonna fold" * (While playing poker) "You better give me a real card" * (While playing poker) "All ready?" * (While playing poker) "Why are these cards sticky?" * (While playing poker) "Too much for me" * (While playing poker) "Ain't you aggressive" * (While playing poker) "Your choice my friend" * (While playing poker) "He's bluffing" * (While playing poker) "No, I'm out" * (While playing poker) "I know your game" * (While playing poker) "I think I'll raise" * (While playing poker) "I call that" * (While playing poker) "I see you wanna play" * (While playing poker) "Interesting" * (While playing poker) "It's not funny if you don't have a bet" * (While playing poker) "I'm calling * (While playing poker) "Bet" * (While playing poker) "Hope my luck turns next hand" * (While playing poker) "I'm done * (While playing poker) "I'm in" * (While playing poker) "Okay, i play some bet" * (While playing poker) "Ain't you mighty angry, partner" * (While playing liar's dice) *sniffs* "I smell bullshit. Bluff." * (While playing liar's dice) "I'm not a bullshitter amigo." * (While playing liar's dice) "Are you full of shit, I wonder?" * (While playing Five Finger Fillet) "Okay, money is down, mister" * (While playing Five Finger Fillet) "This gonna be easier I thought" * (While playing Five Finger Fillet) "Good, but not good enough" * (While playing Five Finger Fillet) "and you even didn't lose a finger" * (While playing Five Finger Fillet) "Not bad" * (While playing Horseshoes) "Good throw" * (While playing Horseshoes) "You're pretty good" * (While playing Horseshoes) "What was that?!" * (While playing Horseshoes) "Well thrown" * (While playing Horseshoes) "That's a beauty" * (While playing Horseshoes) "Not bad" * (While playing Horseshoes) "Very nice" * (While playing Horseshoes) "Take a look at that throw" * (While playing Horseshoes) "Well done" * (While playing Horseshoes) "That's better * (While playing Horseshoes) "Look at you" * (While breaking a horse) "Oh, shit!" * (After successfully breaking a horse) "See? We're friends now." * (While playing any table game) "You got any balls in them pants?" * (When shooting a bird) "There's one for the pot!" * (When shooting a bird) "Never did like birds." * (When shooting a bird) "Right on the wing!" * (When talking to lawman) "That badge ain't a substitute for balls." * (Shooting a wild animal) "And that makes you mine". * (Shooting a bird) "That's better." * (Shooting a domesticated animal) "I don't know why I did that." * (After using dead-eye) "Well that worked!" * (After using dead-eye) "Guess I'll make a gunman after all!" * (When being shot at) "They surely know where I am." * (When a companion falls behind) "Hurry the hell up!" * (When being shot at) "Christ alive!" * (When being shot at) "Damn! That one almost got me!" * (When being shot at) "That one almost gave me a haircut!" * (When being shot at) "That fella can shoot!" *(Killing someone at a campsite) "Murdered and robbed on the same day" *(Low Honor) "Bet your Pa wished he'd have pulled out." *(Low Honor) "Looks like the good Lord got your ass and face mixed up." *(Low Honor) "Just kill yourself now, do humanity a favor." *(Low Honor) "Promise me you won't have children, mister." *(Low Honor) "Take my advice and give up on life, partner." *(Low Honor, when facing a lawmen) "God help us if you're in charge of this place." *(Low Honor, when facing a lawmen) "You make me glad to be a criminal." *(Drunk) "Do you know who John Marston is, cause I don't." *(After being challenged by a hunter to collect pelts) "Alright, but I warn you I'm good." *(After losing a sharpshooter's challenge) "I wasn't even trying." *(After winning a sharpshooter's challenge) "Keep trying you'll get there eventually." *(After being challenged to a duel) "Someone needs to teach you some respect!" *(After being challenged to a duel) "Sure I got some time to kill you." *(After being challenged to a duel) "It'd be my pleasure." *(After being challenged to a duel) "Sure, It's your funeral" *(After being challenged to a duel) "I can't refuse a man his dying wish." *(After being challenged to a duel) "You don't know me, mister." *(After being challenged to a duel) "Those are big words, my friend." *(After lassoing a person) "Hi there!" *(While hogtieing a person) "Friend you're screwed." *(While hogtieing a person) "There ain't a polite word for what you're in! " *(Lassoing a lawman) America! Home of the free! *(When horse gets stolen) "You think I won't find you?!" *(After shooting a saddled horse) "Sometimes I feel like a sad, lonely man..." *"It ain't no secret I didn't get these scars falling over in church." *(When taming a horse) "You're mine now!" *(Collecting Gold) "Maybe my luck's beginning to turn!" *(Greeting a Mexican person) "Si, hola, buenos...uh...hola." Multiplayer *(General taunt) "You cheered me up, partner. I like a good joke." *(General taunt) "You are all muerto!" *(General taunt) "Run away and maybe I won't kill you!" *(General taunt) "You're like a stomach worm." *(General taunt) "You're good as dead already!" *(General taunt) "You look tough, like a chewed up piece of meat." *(General taunt) "I'm gonna give you something to remember me by." *(General taunt) "You as slow as you look, friend?" *(General taunt) "You're finished! You hear me?" *(General taunt) "Did you think I wouldn't come for ya?!" *(General taunt) "You look kinda inbred, friend." *(General taunt) "I'll hunt you to hell and back!" *(General taunt) "You're gonna die slow, my friend!" *(General taunt) "Looks like the good Lord got your ass and face mixed up." *(General taunt) "You couldn't shoot a fart out of your own ass!" *(General taunt) "You really ain't up to much, are you?" *(General taunt) "Another coward trying to play it tough." *(General taunt) "What do you do when you're not pretending to be tough?" *(General taunt) "Who the hell do you think you are?!" *(General taunt) "How are you not dead already?" *(General taunt) "You boys just ain't that tough!" *(General taunt) "I'm gonna enjoy puttin' a bullet in your head!" *(General taunt) "You ain't foolin' no one with that act!" *(General taunt) "Come on! I ain't got all day!" *(General taunt) "It stinks of coward around here." *(General taunt) "You think you fools can stop me?!" *(General taunt) "You look like you're about to fill your pants, friend." *(General taunt) "I don't think I've ever been less intimidated." *(General taunt) "Why don't you stop trying to be something you're not?" *(General taunt) "Don't make this harder than it needs to be!" *(General taunt) "Don't act like no hero!" *(General taunt) "I've dropped a hundred fools like you!" *(General taunt) "Stay and fight me, you coward!" *(General taunt) "Look at you - acting all hard and tough as butter." *(General taunt) "You'd best shoot me now or this is over!" *(General taunt) "Look at you - you're a damn joke!" *(General taunt) "Think you're some hard case, do you?" *(General taunt) "I'm thinking one of us has gotta die, friend." *(General taunt) "Am I supposed to be scared of you or somethin'?" *(General taunt) "Look at you - damn parasite." *(General taunt) "Come on! I've seen tougher nursemaids!" *(General taunt) "Time somebody taught you a lesson!" *(General taunt) "Stop acting tough, you fool." *(General taunt) "Stop swaggerin' like you're some tough guy." *(General taunt) "I'll kill all you sons of bitches!" *(General taunt) "You think being a lowlife frightens people?" *(General taunt) "Playtime's over, kid!" *(General taunt) "It's you or me, friend!" *(General taunt) "I'm takin' you all down with me!" *(General taunt) "I'll kill every last one of you!" *(General taunt) "You know you're gonna die, right?" *(General taunt) "Friend, have you got a death wish?" *(General taunt) "Somebody thinks they're the wolf in the pack, don't they?" *(General taunt) "You should be standing in a field scaring crows." *(General taunt) "I just saw your mother suckling her young down in that pigsty." *(General taunt) "None of you are leavin' here alive!" *(General taunt) "You're as full of wind as a horse with the colic." *(General taunt) "This is gonna end badly for you." *(General taunt) "Think you're really somethin', don't you?" *(General taunt) "I'm gonna give you a chance to kill me, 'cause I'm just that nice." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "See? That's how it's done." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "Don't be too hard on yourself." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "It's only a game, my friend." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "And they say gambling don't pay." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "I think I'm gonna go spend some of my winnings." *(Winning Poker or Liar's Dice) "I think we all learned something here today." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "This is turning into a bad day." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "I don't know why I play this game." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "I should walk away before this gets any worse." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "Well, that's me out." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "That about sums up my luck recently." *(Losing Poker or Liar's Dice) "It's clearly not my day." Undead Nightmare Story *"Come out! I don't bite. Bad joke." *"Somethin' funny's goin' on out there!" *"I've seen husbands eatin' wives, mothers eatin' sons, graves poppin' open and the undead risin' up." *(To Jack & Abigail after infected) "Probably just a fever" *(To West Dickens) "The snake oil merchant who cried wolf." *(To Abigail after she suggests making dinner) "Please, don't. We've had enough dramatics for one day." *(To Jack when infected) "Jack, be kind to your mother" (To Abigail when infected) "Abigail, teach the boy right from wrong." *(When hogtieing Jack) "If you act like a child, I'll treat you like one." *(When hogtying Abigail) "Sorry darling, but its for your own good." *(To Uncle when busts through door) "You're alright, old man? You don't look so good." *(To Uncle when he attacks Abigail) "Uncle, you dumb son of a bitch, stop!" *(After looting a zombie corpse) "Think I looted you the first time you died..." *(After looting a zombie corpse with nothing on them) "Damn this shit" *(After looting a zombie corpse with nothing on them) "Damn this godforsaken shithole!" *(When looting a zombie)"Seth... finally, I have joined you." *(When looting a zombie) "Seth, you enjoy this?" *(When looting a zombie) "Seth, I'm sorry for all the insults." *(When looting a zombie) "Abigail, Jack the things I do for you." *(When looting a zombie) "The least I can do after you were trying to eat me" *(Talking to Herbert Moon) "Have you ever met a Jewish person?" (Herbert answers"thankfully not.") "Or a British Catholic homosexual?" Fighting Zombies *"Next time, try not believin' in reincarnation!" *"I hope Heaven's better the second time around!" *"Consider yourself cured!" *"Is that a beauty spot, or your eyeball hangin' out?" *"I think you need a doctor." *"Give the Devil my regards." *(After killing a bolter) "Quick little fucker." *(After killing a bruiser) "Fat freak!" *(After killing a bruiser) "Good night fatty!" *"Hopefully this time you stay dead!" Savepoint Loaded *"I miss killing my old friends; at least it made sense." *"I hope I'm gonna wake up soon." *"Come on, now, snap out of it!" *"I must be losin' my mind." *"I deserve this..." *"This can't be real."Idle (not doing anything in particular) Other *"What if there's no cure?" *"Man, now I'm talking to myself..." *"The whole world is gone crazy!" *"Abigail, I've failed you." *"Oh my good god!" *"I have lost my damn mind.. I hope" *"What am I doing here?" http://reddead.wikia.com/index.php?title=John_Marston/Quotes&action=edit&section=12 Category:Quotes Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Single Player Category:Marston Family